


Polaroid

by lily_larrie



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27421360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_larrie/pseuds/lily_larrie
Summary: 「少來，別說你敷衍的回應了，那時候你連眼睛都沒有睜開。」Louis的聲音很冷淡，帶著一絲很淡、但不可忽視的慍怒。Liam只能對著空氣嘆氣。
Relationships: Liam Payne/Louis Tomlinson
Kudos: 4





	Polaroid

Liam到家時候已經很晚了。  
他從公寓外面數了一下，看到燈沒開的時候自然以為在家裡的那個人已經睡了，所以當他一開門的時候可沒有料到眼前會是這種場景。

「……Lou，我說過幾百次了，不要把客廳當暗房。」Liam一邊嘆著氣一邊把燈打開，果然看到躺在沙發上的人像只受驚嚇的貓一樣立刻彈了起來。  
「靠。」  
Liam完全看得出來這傢伙還想說點什麼，但是最後Louis只是懊惱的罵了句髒話、並把所有的情緒都混合在這一聲裡面。他還以為Louis會罵點什麼，像是質問「Liam Payne你這個混蛋你把我相片毀了」、或是嘲諷「噢我還以為你不回來了呢」，之類的，但是都沒有，什麼都沒有。  
「不說點什麼？」Liam邊放下他手裡的紙袋，隨手把鑰匙擱置在鞋櫃上擺著的那個小木盤——那個盤子上畫著一隻很醜的貓，Louis畫的，讓Liam無數次的在進家門的瞬間就確定他男朋友的藝術天賦全都點給攝影技能了。  
「有什麼好說的。」Louis的聲音聽起來很累，他在起身去把放在茶几上照片隨手找個什麼東西蓋住與繼續躺著之間掙扎了幾秒，然後他的身體在一陣很不自然的扭動以後又停了，顯然他選擇了後者，又或者他終於明白了此刻跟他的同居人說話就是最累人的一件事：「你很忙、我很累，不如我們都閉嘴吧。別想了，今晚我也不進去睡——」  
「Louis. 」Liam難得不是喊對方的暱稱，他知道Louis在氣什麼，問題是一時半刻他也無法解決這件事。他覺得這整件事情開始變得有點惱人，可他還不想放手，他不是就會這麼放著對方一個人鬧彆扭的類型：「我想我們需要談談，很需要。」  
「噢拜託，」Louis似乎篤定了他就在躺在那裡不起來了，因為他的語氣完全可以替他傳達他的白眼快翻到後腦勺去了的這件事。他的心情爛透了，他的工作陷入了瓶頸、他的男朋友連續好幾天都加班不回來，他的情緒簡直像是被丟到谷底一樣，完全回不來正常狀態：「不要假裝你真的很在意好嗎？你真的在乎的話，你還會每天在西區的劇場加班加到我快忘記你長什麼樣子嗎？」  
「……嘿，這不公平，至少你在整理底片的時候我有聽你——」  
「少來，別說你敷衍的回應了，那時候你連眼睛都沒有睜開。」Louis的聲音很冷淡，帶著一絲很淡、但不可忽視的慍怒。  
Liam只能對著空氣嘆氣。

他的攝影師男朋友為了撞在一起的個人展策展跟幾個商業工作忙得不可開交，跟他在西區劇場當音樂劇的編舞指導的時間幾乎重疊在一起。幾天前Liam在三更半夜到家時以為Louis睡了，可並沒有，Louis撲過來給了他一個熱情的擁抱。但他也不知道哪根筋不對，也許是真的太累了讓他無法思考，他甚至記不起來為什麼，總之意識到的時候他發現自己拒絕了Louis肌膚相親的提議——然後Louis開始睡客廳，怎麼喊都不肯進來，就算Liam隔天起來看到Louis已經睡到滾下沙發了他還是那麼倔強。  
Liam想一開始他的確是被Louis那很有個性的人格特質所吸引，但他始終沒有想到這傢伙會有個性到這種地步。

>>>

Liam是在快門聲響起的時候察覺到自己是這張即將問世的照片裡的主角的。  
晚上十點半，台上那個叫Harry Styles的搖滾巨星才剛結束了他的主體演出準備要回去唱安可曲的曲目，而Liam這個Dancer比他早一點謝幕下場。他在後台試圖找個能好好抽煙而不會觸動煙霧警報器的地方，這個場館明明就挺大的卻似乎沒有一個能滿足他追求條件的地方，好不容易他繞了大半天才找到個看起來應該使用率很低的廁所外牆，靠在那裡就點起了一隻煙。  
今晚的演出有驚無險，他早就跟Harry說過了要注意腳步不然會從升降式舞台直接摔一層樓下去，結果那個明明是肢體障礙卻還要努力學舞的大男孩在最後一刻依然踩空了。幸好Liam早就有所準備，舞是他編的，如果說有誰要第一個察覺異樣那也一定是他，在千鈞一髮之際他總算是及時接住了人。  
他覺得今晚的刺激夠多了，對這突如其來的快門聲還有點無法反應。他在下一秒放下了煙，轉過頭去看聲音的來源，讓他很意外的是站在那的人他認識——好吧不能說上完全的認識，但至少他知道那是誰。  
那今晚到處跑來跑去找素材的攝影師一臉「哎呀被抓包了」的樣子，不好意思的撓著臉頰。  
「噢抱歉，我看你靠在那裡抽煙的樣子實在是太好看了。你知道的嘛，攝影師總是忍不住。」  
Liam被逗笑了，他沒有想到那個長得挺不錯的攝影師，也就是Louis Tomlinson對他說的第一句話會是這個。  
「你還準備了拍立得？」Liam看著Louis抽出剛印好的照片，把那張即時印出來的紙片在空氣中甩啊甩的模樣，覺得這傢伙實在是很可愛。  
「為了那個大傻瓜的粉絲福利需求啊，反正底片相紙都能跟他報帳。我今天一整天抓拍了大概7、80張吧，他們都躺在後台等著Harry Styles去簽到手酸呢。」Louis一臉的壞笑，又晃了一下在他手裡剛顯了影的照片：「至於拍你的這張，你要給我簽個名嗎？」  
「我還想著跟你拿呢，原來你拍我是要自己收藏啊？」Liam對著Louis大聲笑了出來，還沒等Louis走過來他還真的就自己湊了過去、一把抓過了相片，還從Louis的褲子口袋裡抽出了那隻也不知道為什麼會放在那的簽字筆。不過他還真沒給人簽過名，隨便撇了幾筆依稀可以辨認出來是他的姓名縮寫的字母就遞回去給「照片的主人」了：「拍得挺好看的。」  
「我不太懂你是想讚美我的攝影技術還是變相的誇自己長得很帥。」Louis把那張照片隨手塞進了他裝拍立得的袋子裡，一邊還不忘調侃個幾句：「不過我可以承認是第二個，因為你今晚即時接住外面那個還在謝幕的小朋友的時候……老天，那個樣子實在是帥氣極了。」  
「……謝謝。」Liam倒是沒想到Louis會這麼想，他又看了眼這個偷拍他被當場抓獲現行犯的男人，比他矮一點、屁股挺翹的，他有預感在床上操起來的感覺一定很好。  
Louis沒有再說話，他看著Liam無辜的眨了眨眼睛，似乎在傳達什麼信號。  
而Liam知道自己接到了Louis的眼神，他完全明白Louis的意思，因為下一秒他們就激烈的擁吻在了一起。

事後Harry在錄下一張專輯時意外的知道，關於他的御用編舞師跟攝影師在他唱安可曲的時候、已經在後台搞在一起的這件事時，他的驚呼差點把錄音室給掀了。

然後他們約炮、他們約會、他們交往、他們同居，終於進展到了這一步，他們吵架、他們冷戰。

>>>

Louis當然知道是他鬧彆扭鬧過頭了，可是以他的性子絕對不允許自己成為那個最先妥協的人。他當然後悔睡沙發，儘管那是他們兩個一起去IKEA挑了很久搞了老半天才終於選中的，但從那邊睡到滾下來然後摔到腦後腫起來這種事？Louis真的不想再經歷第二次了。

「你真的那樣說了？說你都快忘記他的臉了？」Niall一邊在牆上標著記號對比幾個方案的差異，同時很慶幸他背對著Louis，不然他一定會笑出來的。作為經常給展覽設計的平面設計師他跟Louis很熟了，從學生時代他第一次給那時候還是攝影系學生的Louis策劃以來他們始終都是彼此最好的朋友。  
「對……你不用憋笑了，我知道你忍得很痛苦。」 Louis覺得他最近翻白眼的頻率有點太高了，怎麼一個兩個的都不讓他省心：「但我怎麼可能忘記那張臉，我到死都會記得那個混蛋長什麼樣。」

他怎麼可能忘記，就算他試著努力不去想那張臉，可一打開皮夾要付賬的時候，他就會看到塞在裡面的那張被Liam Payne親筆簽名過的拍立得啊。  
昨天他訂了倫敦新開的一間聽說很好喝的珍珠奶茶外賣來請整個策展單位來幫忙的小組，然後在他掏出錢包的瞬間所有人都看到了——噢那個就是和他們現在的老闆鬧不愉快的男朋友。  
那會兒Louis差點想找個洞跳到地心去，然後乾脆就拋下這一切再也不回來了。  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑死我了，好吧，你的情感問題太複雜了我沒辦法解答。但是關於你的落枕跟摔下床的問題，」Niall邊失控笑著邊提議道，倒是沒有任何人對他的笑聲有意見，因為他的同事全都習慣了、Louis更是聽到已經免疫：「你就趁半夜爬上床吧，不過你睡著的時候會不會自己鑽進Mr. Payne的懷裡我真的不敢保證。」  
「怎麼可能。」Louis又又又翻白眼了。  
不過他也不知道自己說的到底是「我怎麼可能這麼做」還是「我怎麼可能不爬上床以後順便爬進他的懷裡」。

很快的Louis就知道是第二個意思了，因為他終於受不了每天睡的腰酸背痛，他在凌晨四點的時候爬上了主臥室的床，接著在早上七點驚醒時發現完蛋了他還真的忍不住鑽進Liam溫暖的懷裡了，而且他不能賴到天氣上，這天是該死的大晴天。  
就在他試著讓自己從Liam的懷裡掙脫開來的時候，抱著他的那個傢伙又把他攬得更緊了，Louis Tomlinson很絕望的發現他一個攝影師就算經常扛器材、也敵不過Liam Payne一個編舞師兼充滿肌肉的Dancer的力氣啊！  
後來他想算了，乾脆就裝死吧。結果他再次睡了過去，醒來的時候首先注意到的第一件事卻不是完蛋了他睡到下午兩點錯過了早上十點的會議、而是該死的Liam居然就當作沒事的自己去劇場上班走人了！！！  
他果然很氣，Louis惡狠狠的想著，決定偷偷吃掉被Liam藏在冰箱深處的巧克力奶凍。

接下來幾天他們還是各忙各的，但是Louis會在半夜爬上床這已經是兩人之間心照不宣的事情了。過了一陣子以後Liam居然還可以又背熟Louis的時間表，在自己還睡眼惺忪的時候就叫還睡得昏天暗地的Louis趕緊起床去工作。而Louis也暗自決定了，他要把所有感激的言詞和那些下意識烙下的親吻，全都當作他還沒睡醒的反射動作。  
就算他在自己打開Netflix看了最新一集的Supernatural以後哭掉的三大包衛生紙全是Liam遞給他的也一樣。

「說真的，所以你們這樣跟和好了到底差在哪？」Niall在準備剪綵用品的時候邊聽著Louis那接近碎碎念了的瑣碎描述，他一方面佩服自己還真能聽得下去，一邊又無奈的覺得都一個月過去了、Louis的攝影展再過一小時就要開幕了，這兩個人怎麼還沒鬧完？  
「當然是差一個該死的道歉啊。」Louis的語氣假裝得很平淡，但是看得出他提到道歉兩個字的時候眼神都狂熱了起來。  
這個死要面子的傢伙，沒救了。Niall正這麼想著，準備出聲再次諷刺個幾句的時候，他一個轉身卻愣住了。  
他下意識的戳了戳身旁Louis的手臂。  
而Louis都還沒來得及喊完他那句卡著的「幹嘛」，一轉頭他也跟著愣住了。他跟Niall排排站著一起發愣的模樣還挺好笑，但他們現在誰都沒空去管這些。  
因為剛才是他們談話裡的另一個主角的Liam氣喘吁吁的站在那裡，手裡還捧著一束特別大的紅玫瑰。

「嘿，我想我欠你一個道歉。」Liam抱著他從花店臨時買來的那一大束玫瑰，朝Louis這裡走了過來。Louis覺得就算這傢伙突然給自己求婚他都不意外，而且有很大的機率會說好。不過Liam沒有單膝下跪，他只是對Louis露出了一個表示「真心懺悔」的表情：「我一直都記得是今天，我知道你可能不缺花……噢該死的Harry怎麼送那麼大一籃，不管了，總之，Mr. Tomlinson你願意原諒我、然後每天晚上正大光明的回床上睡嗎？」  
Louis看著他，看了好久，最後沒能忍住笑了出聲。

「笨蛋，那床本來就是我買的。」他這麼說道。  
接著Louis就隔著那堆浪漫到不行、很俗但是他很喜歡的玫瑰花湊了過去，給了Liam一個蜻蜓點水般的吻。

**Author's Note:**

> 去看了小時候喜歡的歌手的演唱會，結果在台上漂亮姐姐意外跌倒的時候，腦子裡浮現了這個很笨的情侶吵架故事。  
> 更早的靈感來源則是Liam的歌Polaroid，聽歌的時候本來是想寫他們真的分手了的，但是我就是寫不了虐的東西啊！！！


End file.
